Irrational Fear
by Phoebe Dawson
Summary: An empty library, Charlie and Amita and a lightening storm...probably better then this summary makes it sound. Chapter 7 up and COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An empty library, Charlie and Amita and a lightening storm…

Disclaimer: "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - Willow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
I do not own the any of the characters nor do I have any rights  
to anything involving numb3rs

Author's note: This actually was not the story I was talking about when I made a vague claim of writing a new story in my old story but it was raining and my power was out so I got the idea to write this…thoughts are in italics

Irrational Fear

"Thanks again for meeting me Charlie" Amita said waiting while her thesis advisor locked the door to his office

"It's no problem. I didn't really want to go home anyway" Charlie responded. _Not that even if I did want to go home I would. I just want to spend more time with her. _Yes, he knew that she was his advisee and that a relationship was basically forbidden but that didn't make her any less attractive

"Problems at home?" Amita asked as innocently as possible. The fact that Charlie was taking time away from whatever else he should be working on to help her made her heart flutter. Well that is almost as much as when he accidentally brushed against her or smiled. _His smiles light up my world_

"Nah. Just…" Charlie trailed off. Did he want to share what was really bothering him or should he make something up?

"Just what?" Amita asked quietly "Something with Don or your father? You don't have to tell me-"

"My dad. It's um my dad. I feel embarrassed about this so you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"Cross my heart" Amita said smiling and following suit. _A secret, he's telling me a secret that embarrasses him. Maybe I could blackmail him into a date…_

"My dad's new girlfriend she spent the night last night and" Charlie pause trying to find the words to explain but not say it outright "Well, something tells me that all the banging going on wasn't them hanging pictures"

Amita looked confused for a moment then understanding dawned on her face "Oh. Um, sorry?" Amita offered not sure what to say. _What do you say to the guy that you like after he just admitted that it bothered him that his dad was getting action when he was getting none? May I help you remedy that? NOT!_

Charlie laughed. "It's fine. That was more information then you needed I'm sure"

"Just a little" Amita joined the laughing this time

"So, tell me why are we going to the library today when its obviously such a beautiful day out?" Charlie said changing the subject

"Beautiful day? Charlie there's no one outside. It's probably about to pour. You haven't noticed?" Amita asked surprised

_'No, because I've been with you'. Nope can't tell the truth _"I love it when it's about to rain. I love the way it smells" He turned and smiled at her. Amita felt herself blush.

Charlie held the door open for Amita when they had finally arrived at the library. Amita blushed at the small act of kindness showed to her by Charlie. She knew that it shouldn't be such a big deal but it was just because it was Charlie.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen it this empty, even when I was student here" Charlie commented looking around for anyone else. Even Lisa and Amy, the librarian and her assistant, had left promptly leaving a note saying 'Gone home before the roads flood'. _I thought I saw her dash across the campus before we got here. Man we really are alone. _Charlie's mind filled with what he knew were inappropriate thoughts but quickly banished them when he heard Amita speak to him

"Neither have I. I promise I'll try to be quick" Amita said not meaning it but she figured it was what Charlie wanted. She couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Maybe…wait…nope still don't own anything involving numb3rs

Chapter 2

"So how long have we been working?" Amita said getting a little drowsy. It had gotten considerably darker and now they had turned on all the lights in their little corner

"An hour or so" Charlie asked looking at his watch. He didn't mind the work, it had only seemed a minute to him but then again few people shared his immense passion for math

"Let's work for another hour or so and then lets head out…when did it start raining?" Amita said glancing at the windows

"I don't know. Man it's gotten dark" Charlie said. _I know what I'd like to do in the dark with Amita…STOP IT! What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Amita_

"You don't think it's going to be a thunderstorm do you?" Amita asked slightly nervous. As much as she loved the thought of being trapped in the empty library with Charlie during a rainstorm, thunderstorms were a whole different story

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Charlie asked calmly

Amita was about to snap when she noticed the tone was simply asking a question not teasing, still it didn't make her answer any less embarrassing "Since I was little" She blushed and refused to look up until Charlie answered

"Me too. Well, I'm not scared but you know how jumpy I am and it's a little hard to work on an equation when you're jumping every other thirty seconds"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you notice thunder. Sometimes I think I could talk to you through a megaphone and you still wouldn't hear me"

Charlie looked startled for a moment and then agreed. They laughed for a few moments then went back to work, neither noticing it getting darker

After Amita accidentally brushed her leg against his leg, Charlie stretched and noticed the time: another hour had passed

"Amita, another hour has passed and…apparently the rest of the daylight" Charlie added his eyes falling to the window behind Amita

"What do you mean?" Amita answered not looking up from her book "It's only five"

"Amita look out the window" Charlie answered still looking at the window. Just as Amita looked up lightening flashed, briefly illuminating the sky giving it the correct appearance for the time of day. A thunderclap went off and Amita jumped almost falling off her chair. A minute later another flash of lightening caused the lights start to flicker. Another minute later another clap of thunder sounded and Amita started to whimper

"Ch-Charlie you think its safe to make a run for the car and drive home?" Amita asked looking terrified

"You look so terrified I think even if it wasn't raining so hard you couldn't drive"

"Be qu-" Amita started too say before another thunderclap caused her whimper

"How about we do something other then math? How about a game?" Charlie turning away from the window, marked the page they were on, and closed the book

"Um sure. You have any ideas?" Amita asked slightly surprised that Charlie was passing up such a good chance to get work done

"I have no clue. What game would distract you the most?" Charlie answered quickly after he noticed how Amita was starting to tremble. _Wow she really is scared _

"I don't know if" She paused shutting her eyes against the latest clash then continued "anything can distract me"

"Well, I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but let's play-" Charlie paused for emphasis "-truth or dare" Charlie closed his eyes in a mock way of bracing himself. It had the desired effect- Amita laughing

"Fine we'll play truth or dare. Let's flip a coin to see who goes first"

"You can go first" Charlie said sparing her the trouble of digging out a change purse

"OK, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Chicken…um what is one talent most people don't know that you have?"

"I can multiply large numbers in my head…wait know you knew that" Charlie joked and would continue to joke. He had been noting the time between each thunderclap and they were getting closer together "Um I can do this" Charlie said patting his head and rubbing his stomach. Amita tried to give Charlie an angry glare for avoiding answering but continued to laugh too hard for it be effective "Fine I'll give you a straight answer but you can't tell anyone cause the only other person that knows this is my mother…and the others that participated"

"Uh oh. I swear I won't tell anyone" Amita said smiling. _This is going to be good_

Charlie eyed her for a moment before answering, "I can act. I got the part of Hamlet in a small town production"

"Where?" Amita was curious. So curious she barely noticed the lights flickered again

"Camden, California. No one I've ever talked to has heard of it. I tried out because my mom thought it would be good to spend time doing something other then math"

"So she chose to let you try out the stage?"

"Well she knew I didn't get stage fright, though acting is quite different from lecturing. She also knew how animated I get when I'm talking. So one day she researched small theatres around the area and took me to audition. Neither of us had expected me to get the lead but apparently I had a natural talent the likes of which the director hadn't seen in many a year" Charlie rolled his eyes as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard

"Wish I could have seen it" Amita said smiling

"My mom may have taped it, I can't remember. My turn- truth or dare?"

Amita thought a moment before she opened her mouth to answer. However as soon as she opened her mouth, a rumble of thunder (so loud Charlie thought, if it were possible, that it was in the room with them) sounded and the lights went out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the lights went out, the world seemed to stop. Amita's heart sped up, if she wasn't scared before, she was terrified now.

"Ch-Charlie?" Amita called out weakly. She knew he wouldn't have left, couldn't have left but she was so scared, it didn't matter if it made sense or not

"I'm here Amita" Charlie spoke "I'm going to take your hand now so don't jump" Amita felt Charlie take her hand and she instantly felt a little calmer

"I know this is the understatement of the year but…I'm scared"

"Its ok. How about we try to find some flashlights?" Charlie offered giving her hand a squeeze

"Ok" Amita said weakly again. She had had a dream exactly like this once but for some reason living it was a lot different then dreaming.

Charlie stood up and pulled Amita up with him, who at this point was squeezing his hand so hard that it was starting hurt. With Charlie leading Amita, they made their way very slowly to the desk. Charlie and Amita opened all the drawers and finally in the last one Amita found one

"Oh my god! I found one!" Amita said. She sounded as if her life had depended on finding that flashlight

"Does it work?" Charlie asked praying that it would. He didn't mind sitting in the dark. It made him want to tell ghost stories, which made him feel like he was twelve again. However he knew how scared Amita was and to make her feel slightly better that flashlight needed to work

"I don't know. Hold on" Amita said. She prayed that it would turn on. She pressed the button down. Nothing. "Charlie! It doesn't work!" Amita said breaking into tears, the thunder was booming louder then before and it was barely twenty seconds between each one. "I've-I've never been so scared. It-its never been this bad"

"Shhh. Its okay Amita" Charlie said rushing to her side and taking her into his arms. He stroked her back while she sobbed. She was shaking "Come on let's sit down" Amita didn't seem to hear but when Charlie held her at arms length and started to sit Amita followed his lead.

"I'm s-sorry I'm just s-so s-scared" Amita sobbed again there was barely a pause between each thunder clap now

"It's ok. I'm here Amita" Charlie scooted closer so he could hold her. Amita, not caring what Charlie might think, climbed into his lap and leaned against him thankful for the strong presence

Charlie didn't know how long it had been before Amita had cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep but it seemed mere minutes. Careful not to disrupt her, Charlie leaned against the desk trying to make himself comfortable for what he knew was going to be long wait until the storm ended and the power came back on.

Charlie waited until he started to ache from sitting in the uncomfortable position and Amita's watch said that it was seven o'clock till he made the reluctant decision to wake her up.

"Amita" Charlie whispered. It was almost lost in the still present thunder

"Hmm…Charlie?" Amita responded. _This wasn't a dream. Charlie and I really are stuck in the library on campus. _

"Yeah. It's seven and the power is still out and the storm is still really bad. I need to shift to get to my cell phone. Just hold on" As he shifted Amita woke up a little and it seemed to hit that she was in her thesis advisor's lap. She was about to move when Charlie put his arms around her again. She fought with herself…that is until she heard the thunder again. She started to shake and Charlie held her closer. He dialed the phone "Hey dad"

"Charlie? Oh thank god! Where are you? Are you ok? I was worried you would've tried to beat the rain home"

"I'm fine. I'm in the library"

"That's good" Alan sounding more relieved

"I just wanted to let you know I was ok and that I'm going to be here until the storm blows over"

"What? I'll get Don to pick you up"

"No, Don doesn't have to pick me up, let him stay there"

"Are you sure?" Don's voice drifted from the back round in agreement

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok. I'll call you when the storm calms down enough for Don to get"

"Dad, you don't have to make Don do that"

"Yes I do, they say this is a very large storm system and that after this storm there are many more coming and I don't want you to be stuck in the library for days"

"Ok dad, call me when the storm calms down"

"Be careful. I love you"

"I love you too" He hung the phone up and laid down, taking Amita down with him. She thought for a moment about this position and what it meant for the two of them but it was abruptly ended when thunder filled the library. She was still shaking so Charlie started to stroke her back. She relaxed instantly and fell asleep. Just as content, Charlie soon drifted into a peaceful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both Charlie and Amita were sleeping peacefully, when a shill sound rang into the darkness waking Charlie- it was his cell phone.

"H-hello?" Charlie said stifling a yawn

"It's dad. Don should be there in a few minutes"

"What!" Charlie said a little louder then he intended waking Amita.

"Hmm…are you on the phone?" Amita said putting her head up to look at Charlie

"Yeah, its my dad" Amita's hand flew to her mouth and she put her head back down. _There was no way Alan couldn't have heard me_

"Charlie? Who's there with you?" Alan questioned

"Amita. I was helping her with her thesis. We knew the library would be empty so we set up shop"

"Why didn't you drive home?"

"We um didn't realize it had started raining until it was too heavy to leave" Charlie admitted sheepishly

"Well Don's on his way. He'll pick you both up and bring you back to the house. Then maybe if it's not raining too hard he'll drive himself home"

"Ok. We'll get ready to leave"

"See you soon" Charlie hung up and then sighed. _Back to reality_

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Charlie" Amita exclaimed her head buried in his chest

"I didn't hear that, pick your head up"

"I said I'm sorry"

"For what?" Charlie asked truly confused

"For getting you stuck here and for being so scared and probably killing you by falling asleep on you and-"

"Amita, stop. I'm glad I was stuck here with you, I am sorry you're scared, and don't worry about falling asleep on me. I've had Don fall asleep on me. Speaking of which, he should be here pretty soon so we have to get up"

Amita reluctantly rolled off and stood up, instantly missing the warmth and feel of Charlie's arms around her. Charlie stood up and quickly took Amita's hand. They made their way back to the table where all their stuff was. As Amita packed, Charlie looked at the window. It was still raining, the thunder had abated (a little), but it was considerably lighter out. After trying to make sure they didn't leave anything, Charlie and Amita headed for the door. A few bumps (which Charlie knew would be bruises tomorrow) and they were outside again. Charlie took a deep breath. He wasn't lying when he said he loved the smell of rain. He pulled out his cell and dialed Don's number

"Eppes" Don answered briskly

"It's Charlie. Where are you?"

"I just pulled into the parking lot. I can't get closer. You're going to have to make a run for it. And really do run, it's starting to rain harder"

"Okay" Charlie spoke, then hung up. He looked out onto the abandoned campus and noticed that it indeed had started to rain harder "You ready?" Charlie said turning to look at Amita. He noticed how pale she had gotten

"S-sure I'm r-ready" Amita stuttered

"Come here" Charlie put his arm around her and they made a mad dash for the parking lot. Well, that wasn't the complete truth. They tried to make a mad dash, but the thunder, as if sensing Amita's fear, had decided to increase its frequency again. By the time the car was in sight both Charlie and Amita were quite wet and Amita was so scared she was crying again. Don seeing them, unlocked the doors and leaned to open the back doors. Amita climbed in first, crying and Charlie close behind her

"Shh…Amita, its ok. We're in the car now. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it" Charlie said wrapping his arms around Amita. As he did she buried her head in his chest. After a few moments the crying subsided into a steady breathing and both brothers knew she had fallen asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After carefully laying Amita down in the backseat, making sure not to wake her, Charlie opened the door, ran around side of the car and the climbed into the front with Don

"Why didn't you just climb over the seat?" Don asked looking at his brother like he had gone insane

"I would have woken her up"

_And opening a closing a door wouldn't haven woken her up…he makes no sense sometimes _"Is she ok?" Don asked turning to look back Amita, whose tears were still fresh on her cheeks

"She's just REALLY afraid of thunder" Charlie whispered looking back at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. _Damn university rules_

"Oh. Are we taking her home?" Don asked casually. It was one thing to say 'you're safe' it's a completely different story to say 'Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it'

"Should we? I don't know" Charlie said looking back at his brother

"It's getting darker and I think home is closer then her apartment" Don answered starting the car

"Okay. To my house" Charlie answered turning the radio on, turning it up loud enough to block the thunder but not to wake up Amita…or so he thought.

After about fifteen minutes, the car hit a huge pothole and the car shook. Charlie looked back to make sure that Amita was still asleep (even though the radio had woken her up long before). When he was satisfied he turned back to see his brother smiling at him.

"What?" Charlie questioned

"Nothing" Don responded his smile getting wider

"What?" Charlie said sounding like he was seven again. Amita had to stifle a laugh. _You're sleeping remember?_ She told herself

"Just you and Amita" Don answered concentrating on the road but still looking just as smug

"What about me and Amita?" Charlie asked still sounding like a child

"You two have obviously bonded" Don answered

"Well we have been working together for awhile now..." Charlie answered trailing off. Amita felt her heart sink. She had hoped that him holding her while they would have had effected his feelings…at least a little

"Oh cut it out. I know you like her. You told me you liked her. You don't have to pretend" Don responded glancing into the rearview mirror checking to see if he had accidentally woken her up. _Did she just smile? She just smiled! Should I warn Charlie…nah_

"Don, we've been over this. IF she liked me back, we wouldn't be able to do anything until she wasn't my student anymore"

"But if she wasn't your student?" Don questioned

"Then I would have asked her out a long time ago" Charlie said in a tone that implied Don should have known all this by now. Don looked in the rearview mirror and saw how pink that Amita's cheeks were. He was about to look away when he saw her open an eye and mouth 'ask about the library'

"So are you going to tell me what happened in the library between you two or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"What makes you think that anything happened?" Charlie's asked, his voice a few notes higher then before

"When you got in the car, you said and I quote 'Shh…Amita, its ok. We're in the car now. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it'. Then you wrapped your arms around her and she buried herself in them. Something happened. Those actions weren't merely a friend comforting another"

"Well they started out me trying to calm her down but Don, I just couldn't help it. She was so scared, when she climbed into my lap-"

"She climbed into your lap!"

"Well she was scared so I told her to sit down, when we did I guess she needed to be comforted so she climbed into my lap. She cried herself to sleep and we sat there for about an hour before my butt fell asleep. I realized it was late so I called home. She had woken up when I got my phone out, so hearing the thunder she got scared. I knew that we were going to be there for a while so, I laid down and she stretched out on top of me and we fell asleep. Then dad called and said you were going to be at the campus in a few minutes. I panicked and woke up Amita, she asked if I was on the phone dad heard her and here we are now"

"Wow, buddy, just wow"

"What?"

"You seriously don't realize that she likes you back. Do you think she would have gotten in your lap or slept on top of you if she didn't like you more then a friend?"

"Well I thought so but we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it"

"Well talk when we get home"

"Okay" Charlie agrees and looks back at Amita's 'sleeping' form and he smiles


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they pull into the driveway, it's another mad dash to the house. Amita isn't crying this time but she is wet and still not happy about the storm picking up again.

"Come on Amita" Charlie said taking her hand and leading her upstairs without explaining

"What-"

"You're going to take a warm shower, then put on the clothes I left on the bed for you and then you'll come downstairs for dinner"

"And after that?" Amita asked timidly

"After that we'll see what happens. Go, you know where the bathroom is" Then Charlie turned into his room, leaving the door open. Thinking that Amita had listened to him, he took off his shirt and kicked off his pants revealing his lean body. Amita quickly turned and went to the bathroom. _Better get to that shower before he looses the rest of his clothing._

After the nice warm shower, Amita walked back to Charlie's room. She paused briefly at his door trying to catch what the men downstairs were talking about downstairs but it was too hard, shed only catch a word here and there. She turned the knob and laughed to herself. _Almost as messy as always. At least he cleared off his bed. _Amita walked over and found a pile of clothes on the bed. _How did he get-?_ Amita started to thinking holding up a box containing women's undergarments. _Don't want to know_, she decided as she started to change. After she was done changing, she wrapped her arms around herself and inhaled deeply, _he always smells so good._ She looked around his room, it was so familiar to her but also so foreign. She had spent many hours in this room but she had never looked at it. She walked to the bookcase and looked all the math books and biographies on famous mathematicians. The men that Charlie admires. Though for the first time she noticed the little trinkets in front of the books. A little box with a little fairy on it, no doubt containing his baby teeth, a picture of Don in a baseball uniform. A baseball, on it Don's scribbled autograph. A picture of Charlie and a woman, _probably his first girlfriend. _

"My cousin" Charlie spoke softly, making Amita jump

"God Charlie you scared me"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" He answered crossing to stand by her looking at his bookcase

"This is snooping isn't it?" Amita asked slightly embarrassed

"Yeah but I don't care" Charlie's eyes lingered over a few things. It seemed to Amita that it was the first time in a long time that he bothered to look at these things "Have you ever seen my and Don's high school graduation picture?" Charlie asked looking back at Amita

"No, I haven't" Amita answered, finding it hard resisting the urge to give him the kiss she's been waiting to give him for a long time when they were this close to him

"It's on my dresser" Charlie answered, took Amita's hand, and they walked over to the dresser

"That's a really cute picture" Amita commented. Don was smiling and had his arm around Charlie, who looked quite small in his gigantic robe and very big cap. The best part of the picture though was the pride shining in Don's eyes, which Amita knew was meant for Charlie

"That was one of the best moment of my life" Charlie said still looking at the picture. Amita couldn't quite place the look in his eyes "Come on, lets eat" Charlie said walking towards the door, still holding her hand

"You didn't eat?"

"No, I decided I'd wait for you" Charlie said smiling. She was beautiful. _Her hair is curlier then normal_

"Feel better Amita?" Don asked politely as she watched the two of them came down the stairs

"Much better. Thank you for driving us Don"

"You're more then welcome" Don answered smiling, noticing their hands for the first time

"That was excellent Mr. Eppes" Amita exclaimed putting her spoon in the empty bowl, which until a few moments ago had been full of beef stew

"Amita, how many times must I tell you to call me Alan" He called back from the living room

"Ok…Alan" She agreed. Standing up taking her and Charlie's bowls to the sink

"You're not going to wash those are you?" Charlie asked standing beside her

"I was planning to. Why should I just put them back into the cupboard dirty?" She teased

"No" Charlie answered her giving her a light shove "I was going to wash those"

"I'll do them, I don't care"

"You're a guest in the house, I'm not letting you wash the dishes. Now, I think the love seat is still unoccupied and Don is probably debating which scary movie he wants to watch" Amita eyed him "Go. I'll be in when I'm done" Amita eyed Charlie one more time before walking into the living room

"So what are the choices Don?" Amita asked noting that Don did have three DVDs in his hand

"Thirteen Ghosts, Halloween, or Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Halloween" Amita said after a moment. It was just scary enough. That and she wouldn't have to worry about being killed in her dreams

"Dad?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Charlie?" Don asked seeing his brother had just joined the group "Thirteen Ghosts, Halloween or Nightmare on Elm Street"

"Halloween"

"Sorry dad, you're out numbered" Don said placing Halloween in the DVD player

"Its fine. I've gotten used to after the years of seeing children's movies instead of the romantic foreign film you and your mother would have rather seen" Alan answered turning off the light

Don took his place stretched out on the floor, holding his head in his hands looking like a very tall ten year. Alan settled into his chair prepared to watch the movie intently. Charlie and Amita moved to the couch seeing no one was going to occupy it. Charlie put his arm on the top of the couch, and thought about leaning against him, hoping that his affection hadn't disappeared with the dark library. She looked at Charlie, hoping that she wouldn't have to say a word, and for the first time that Amita could remember he read her look perfectly and pulled her towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the movie ended, everyone realized how late it was and they decided it was time to go to sleep. At least that's what Amita and Charlie had said. However, they needed to talk.

"Goodnight Don" Charlie called down the hall before closing his door, and turning to sit on the bed next to Amita. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence, both wanting to start, neither willing to do so. Finally after sitting there for ten minutes, Amita caved and started

"I have no clue how to start or even how to put it in a way that won't be dangerous if this talk doesn't turn out how I want it too" Amita ran out of words and couldn't look at Charlie. Just as she was going to run into the bathroom and lock herself in, Charlie's hand took hers and encouraged her to continue. She took a deep breath and said everything before her mind could kick in and tell her to shut up "I love you. I've loved you since I started reading your work. I came to Calsci to work with you. My dreams came true when you became my thesis advisor. I love you Charles Eppes" Amita closed her eyes waiting for the awkward 'I'm sorry, I don't feel the same'. _Oh god why did I say that? I could've just said I like you but no you had to say the l-o-v-e word. I've scare him off before, I even-_

"I love you too" Charlie replied quietly. He looked at Amita, willing her to look at him

"What? Did you just say that you love me too?" Amita asked quietly, thinking she had heard wrong, praying that she hadn't

"I love you, Amita Ramanujan" Charlie said leaning over, kissing her softly

"Oh you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Amita spoke, joy filling her voice, where the disbelief and hope had just been

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say that. I didn't think you liked me back"

"I can't believe you" She laughed and gently shoved him "Even after all those long stares…"

"Long stares? Is that what they were? I thought your were staring off into space after I had bored you" They laughed for a few moments, and Amita went to shove him again but Charlie caught her hands and their eyes locked again. They kissed for long time and right before they drifted off into sleep together Amita couldn't help but think, _who would have thought such a good thing could come out of my fear, though I don't think I'll be scared anymore._

**THE END**

A/N: Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll write a sequel ;-)


End file.
